City Sights
by xThePaintedLadyx
Summary: My interpretation of Zuko's Coronation and Finale Kiss. Kataang. I wrote this almost a year ago. Be nice :3


**_I wrote this like a half a year ago. _**I don't think I will ever right in 1st person again XD I was bored. And I can't write. So just bare with me here. So this is set after Zuko's coronation and speech and includes the finale kiss. This is my first fic and horribly bad so be nice please :3

**City Sights**

"Baby you're my forever girl!" I exclaimed as I swung Katara down, her face only centimetres from mine. I looked into her sky blue eyes and my heart felt as if it could hold so much love it would burst. I leaned in closing the small gap between our lips...

Oh! I woke with a fright, the sunlight penetrating through the window of my Cabin. After Zuko's Coronation we'd immediately been but on the best ship in the Royal Firenation Fleet and shipped off to Ba Sing Se. I sat up slowly, my head spinning and saw Sokka peering through my door. I hope I haven't been talking in my sleep again; Sokka gave me a very long talking-to after that.

"Oh hey buddy, you decided to wake-up. Hurry up and get dressed we'll be there in 15 minutes, you can see the shore." Sokka announced.  
"Where's Katara?" I asked feebly.  
"Her and the others are up on the deck waiting for you!" he scowled.

I slipped out of the enormous bed, only to get tangled in a mass of burgundy silk Sheets. I hurried to dress and pulled on my new yellow tunic and beads. It seemed like I had been blessed with at least six of these. Right now, I'd have loved to see me run through the halls half-dressed trying to find the Deck. I wasn't laughing at all, all I really wished to see right now was not Ba Sing Se but Katara. An eternity seemed to pass since I last saw her because of all the Speeches I'd had to endure and not to mention my two day disappearance of the face of the Planet! I had barely seen Katara or any of the others except for the constant banquets that were held for us.

I reached the deck and saw Toph, Katara, Suki, Zuko and Mai laughing over one of Sokka's jokes while Iroh served them hot Tea. It was so enjoyable to see them laughing, we had all been through so much together. We were family.

Zuko had noticed me appear first with a "nice to see you're up, Sleepyhead" while I crossed the main deck and placed myself beside Katara.  
"So then, the Turtle Seal says to the Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion you smell funny!"Sokka delivered the punch line and they all erupted in howls of laughter, even Mai. [A/N: Sorry, bad joke. I fail, I know]

It was very hard to get used to having Mai as company but as we grew close to her we realized that she was actually quite a sweet, caring person despite her motives in the past. Even now Mai felt like one of us, her and Suki especially grew close and were now sitting next too each other talking about their boyfriends!

A young Firenation Officer slowly approached Zuko, bowing in respect "Firelord Zuko we have arrived in Ba Sing Se, would you like an escort through the city?"  
"No, we will manage." Zuko said as he dismissed the Officer.

As we disembarked the ship, we saw Guards holding back the crowds and even little baby Hope was there, but more importantly I saw a new city. Ba Sing Se was being rebuilt and re-established so fast I could barely believe my eyes. A new city was flourishing, it was truly amazing. From the burning rubble I'd seen only days before Ba Sing Se was now rebuilt to its old form in even more splendor.

We had made it to the Jasmine Dragon without much fuss, only because of the Guards were on us all the time, though for once in 100 years there was no danger of being attacked. Immediately Iroh produced a key, opened the doors and he and Zuko began serving us Tea. Everyone seemed peaceful; just happy to be in one another's company.

Sokka being the genius he is, announced to everyone that he was going to draw a picture. Katara and I looked at each other anxiously; we knew Sokka couldn't draw very well at all. Once when Appa was lost, he had made lost posters and to be truthful, well, they looked like squashed Snail Sloths.

This happy scene was beautiful, but the city caught my eye even more. The sun was just setting over city, if anything, this was the most beautiful thing I'd had seen in a long time. I slowly walked over to the balcony and beheld the City's sights, it was marvellous. I heard footsteps and turned to see Katara standing next to me appreciating the view. We looked at each other and warmth spread through me. Then she turned to hug me and I felt as if I would melt, I had never felt so much as I did now. Katara in her lovely green dress was now the most beautiful thing I had seen today and he most beautiful thing in the whole of Ba Sing Se. She pulled away; I was staring, deeply into her lovely blue eyes. Her eyes then met mine and leaned in and placed her lips on mine.

**Katara's POV**

I loved Aang and I had to let him know that. My lips were moving in synch with his. I felt so much love for this boy, I could never lose him. I was becoming breathless but I couldn't stop the kiss, I wouldn't break it.

Aang's lips finally stop moving only to say "I love you Katara, and I want to spend forever with you and I know that you don't l—"  
I interrupted him with a kiss. "Shh." Was all I managed.

Aang just stared at me in disbelief. As if I had just said something so unexpected even Aunt Wu couldn't have predicted it. He leapt on me, knocking me over giving me the biggest bear hug I ever thought possible. I just looked into those striking grey eyes and laughed.

"Oh, Aang..." I said as I caressed his face with my kisses.  
"Oh, Katara" Aang's face was so serene then that you couldn't have believed that only a couple of days ago he had defeated the Fire Lord and stopped his conquest of the world.

Together, we decided to make our return into the Teahouse. Hand in Hand, we walked into the room to find my Father, Bato and my new Gramp-Gramp or "Gran-Pakku" as Sokka suggested, sitting there also.

"Dad!" I ran straight into his arms.  
"Err...Hi Hakoda" Aang seemed quiet and nervous, that wasn't like him.  
"Well hello there Aang, Katara, It's so great to see you both"  
The day seemed to settle from there, we ate, talked about our plans for the future. But Aang seemed to be evading me, I wondered what could be wrong, just as I was about to ask him to talk in private, Dad interrupted me.

"Aang, could I please I have a word with you, in here" he asked as he pointed to the kitchen.  
"Yeah, of course" Aang seemed really worried now, he glanced back to me as he crossed the room, the door slamming behind him.

**Aang's POV**

Oh spirits! I was going to get it now!  
As soon as I entered the kitchen Hakoda looked down at me and smiled."Aang I just want to let you know that I am proud of you and why is Katara's dress covered in mud?"  
I blushed "Well...I sort of tackled her with a hug..."  
"You! Young Man!" Hakoda raised his voice. I flinched and Hakoda gave me an affectionate pat on the back.  
"I wouldn't want any other man on the planet for my daughter." He smiled.  
I was still a little shaken but I managed a small "T-thank-you, Sir"


End file.
